


Treehouse - (DNF Song Fic)

by Half_Of_A_Lie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Of_A_Lie/pseuds/Half_Of_A_Lie
Summary: "George, I.. I don't think I can live without you. You're my oxygen."George stared at him, chewing on his lip - Dream assumed nervously."..Clay, I can't be someone else's oxygen. I'm not even my own."Dream asks his good friend George to fly from across the ocean to him. George agrees. What'll happen to their relationship once George is standing there in front of him, occupying the same space? Breathing the same air? Will it be better than imagined, will Dream finally come to terms with who he is, or will everything fall apart?Title and Chapter names from the song 'Treehouse' by Alex G.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Treehouse - (DNF Song Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't share this with any of the CC's. If they express they're uncomfortable with it, I'll take this down. 
> 
> Don't ship real people. Ship characters. 
> 
> This is just for fun, it'll probably lack my usual flair in my writing. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Come visit me, George.” Dream mumbles to his friend on the other end of the computer screen, over the not-so-quiet hum of his fan (his only saving grace in the heat) and the soft little purrs of his snuggly cat companion who was laying sprawled out on Dream’s bed.    
  
George had his camera on. Just idly sitting and editing while he and Dream waited for Sapnap to hop online. So when Dream uttered those words to him, Dream was able to see what his reaction ended up being. 

Unfortunately it wasn’t much more than an eyebrow raise. Dream pouted at that inwardly. He used to be able to get a much larger reaction out of George. He used to be able to turn him into a flustered, tongue-tied mess, and Dream would always watch fondly as his colorblind friend sputtered in surprise. 

This wasn’t the first time he’d asked. At first, Dream had just been joking. But now, after everything, after getting to know George and bonding with him, Dream really wanted him to visit. 

He realized how far away George lived, and how little time they’d actually be able to spend together, but he was absolutely bored. There was only so many times you could speedrun the same game and mess around on the same server before you ran out of ideas and burned out. 

He peeked up at George, chin resting in the palm of his hand. 

“I’m serious this time. I’m in need of affection and human contact.”    
  
George rolled his eyes and muttered something about ‘fucking extroverts’ before he sighed, tilting his head a bit in thought. 

“I don’t know about that, Dream. If you’re really so desperate, why not ask Sapnap? He’s much closer to you than I am. And could probably get there faster.” 

Dream pouted even more furiously, resting his forehead onto his desk while barely resisting the urge to tear his sweatshirt off. 

It was far too hot in his room. 

“Already tried. Sap said he’d be busy for the next couple months, doing who knows what. I didn’t wanna pry. He gets upset when I do.” 

George seemed to consider that, tilting his head so it leaned against the back of his chair. Dream was jealous of how he could wear a hoodie during summer and not die of heat exhaustion. 

“Maybe if you ask me more nicely, I’ll think about it.” 

Dream’s head whipped up so ferociously it whacked against his mic, causing him to yelp. Apparently, it hadn’t been a pleasant sound on George’s end either, because when he looked up, George wore a grimace and had removed his headphones from his ears. 

“Sorry.” He apologized, smoothing his dirty blonde hair back down. Not that it listened much, though. It seemed to have a mind of its own. 

George waved him off with a timid smile. “It’s no problem.” 

Dream briefly swiveled his head around to look to Patches, who was still, unsurprisingly, fast asleep. He only looked back when George began to speak again. 

“I was being serious, Dream.” 

George had fully leaned back in his chair now and was eyeing the camera, like he knew Dream was watching him. Like he could feel his strange green gaze thousands of miles away. 

“Ask me nicely, and I’ll think about it.” 

  
  
Dream snorted, arms crossed over his chest. 

“I know you’re already thinking about it. I’m not gonna beg for you to come visit me, I’m not that desperate.” 

  
  
Lie. He absolutely was. He missed his friends, and had long since come to terms with how much he wanted to meet George in real life. 

“You’re sure?” George leaned forward, a mischievous smirk painted on his face. “But you’d look so cute begging for me, Dreamie.” 

Silence hung in the air between them for a while. 

Dream’s laugh was the one to break through the assumed tension, and George’s quickly followed. 

“I can’t believe you just said that.” Dream wheezed, beginning another round of laughter between the two of them. “You’re so weird, George.” 

George snickered for a moment more, eventually calming down enough to speak. 

“I’m joking, Dream. Help me book a plane ticket? When are you free?”

  
  
Dream sat up in his seat, grinning. 

George booked the flight, paid for the ticket. He’d be at Dream’s house in less than a month, and he’d stay for a week. 

Dream was ecstatic. 

He barely slept at all the next few weeks as he waited for George to arrive. 


End file.
